Siguiendo la pista a San Valentín
by angiskuldy
Summary: Post Guerra/ San Valentín deja pistas para Snape, pero él no se imagina lo que significa... Romance, Humor /SSxHG/ Feliz san Valentín a todas! :)


**Hola chicas! Vuelvo con un regalito de San Valentín para que disfrutéis! Espero conseguirlo! :)**

**-Disclaimer: JKRowling jooooo no es justo!**

**-Tipo: Romance/Humor **

**-Rat: K+**

**-Pairing: SS/HG**

**-Location: Post guerra**

**Resumen: San Valentín deja pistas para Snape, pero él no se imagina lo que significa.**

**Siguiendo la pista a San Valentín**

_14 de Febrero, un día más del año. Un día más_...repetía Hermione para distraerse. Otro año en el que no hacia nada. Otro año en el que veía al hombre por el que su corazón palpitaba y no se atrevía a hacer algo, a decirle algo.

_Para qué? Para que me grite, se burle de mí, me muera de vergüenza y no pueda volver a mirarle a la cara? _

Hermione había terminado su séptimo curso en Hogwarts después de la guerra y un curso más tarde, se encontraba haciendo prácticas de Transformación con la profesora McGonagall. Lo que aquello suponía, era ver a Severus Snape después de que este sobreviviera al ataque de Nagini. Y desde el día en que volvió ya recuperado al castillo, su corazón había empezado a quererle.

_Por qué él? De entre todos los magos que conozco, por qué él? _Se decía mientras intentaba comer su desayuno de San Valentín sin maldecir las decoraciones que la rodeaban en todos rosados como mofándose de ella.

Le miraba de reojo, sentado justo al lado de ella. Él parecía tan o más agobiado por la festividad que ella.

_Me atrae. Qué me atrae? Su inteligencia, esta claro Hermione..._Suspiró y Snape se giró a verla. _Oh, traga saliva Hermione, traga pero no le mires y deja de pensar en esto. _

Pasados unos minutos, Hermione se acordaba de los pequeños cambios que había hecho el profesor de pociones desde que terminó la guerra. Snape se reincorporó al profesorado unas semanas más tarde que el curso de recuperación de séptimo, pero lo hizo como si de un año más se tratara. Pocos se dieron cuenta, excepto ella, que le conocía bastante mejor que los demás; que Snape guardaba paz en el fondo de aquellos profundos ojos negros. Una paz o una tranquilidad que antes no estaban. Aquello fue lo que hizo que Hermione también le viera con otros ojos.

No es que hablaran mucho ni ése año ni este, pero al menos tanto uno como el otro, sabían tratarse con respeto e incluso interés en algún punto de sus espontáneas charlas. Cruzándose en la biblioteca, en algún pasillo o en la mesa de profesores.

_Venga Hermione, tienes que ser sutil. _Miró a las mesas de los estudiantes pensando en qué harian Fred, George o incluso Harry y Ron. _Mal, mal, mal. Ellos lo harían mal Hermione, a quién crees que te enfrentas? Sigue siendo Snape! ...Vale, a la porra. Cerebro, voy a dejarte bien claro qué pasa si hago que Snape pierda los papeles. Quieres que me arriesgue? Vale, lo haré. Pero luego no quiero oír lamentos._

Hermione se giró a mirar a Snape y éste la miró levantando una ceja.

* * *

><p>Snape no entendía cómo a veces la chica Gryffindor le miraba una y otra vez pensativa. Parecía que se estaba mordiendo la lengua cada vez que le miraba, y sabía de sobra lo que eso quería decir... Qué se traía entre manos? Desde que supo que sería la aprendiz de Minerva, pensó que en un futuro próximo compartiría su compañía como una maestra más en Hogwarts. Y no sabía si era una cosa buena. Aunque se sorprendió gratamente al ver que no era tan estresante como antes. Ya no hacía falta mandarla callar por el bien de sus oídos. <em>Algo es algo...<em>Vio como se levantaba sin decir nada y salía del comedor.

Snape volvió su mirada a los alumnos y siguió comiendo. _Por qué tiene que ser todo de color rosa? Me da nauseas ver tantos corazones..._Y entonces sin quererlo, pasó lo que siempre le pasaba e intentaba ocultar a toda costa: se sentía más solo que nunca.

_14 de Febrero, es solo un día más...un patético día más en el que mi corazón no es ni de lejos tan rojo ni tan rosa como ésos..._Miró los corazones que colgaban de las paredes del gran comedor. _El mío está negro, como todo lo demás...Severus, de qué te sorprendes? _Se dijo a si mismo. Nunca encontraría a alguien, de eso ya se había hecho la idea hacia años. _Pero ella se acerca a ti, verdad? Oh, callate. Será porque no me tiene miedo, es la única que puede conocerme un poco más que los demás cabezas de chorlito. No, ella no es una cabeza de chorlito. Y qué más me da?!_ Agitando la cabeza terminó por levantarse también de la mesa y poner rumbo a sus aposentos._ Parecía triste...pensativa. Seguro que no le ha llegado la carta de San Valentín. Seguro que tiene uno? Severus cállate. _

* * *

><p>Hermione tenía todo preparado. En su habitación, guardaba tres pergaminos dentro de tres sobres.<em> Ahora falta que tenga curiosidad...Snape, curiosidad y San Valentín juntos es igual a...Dios qué estoy esperando? <em>Se tapó la cara con sus manos y dejó escapar un suspiro y un grito histérico. _A la porra! Ya esta hecho, ahora solo falta esperar. Y si no pasa nada, bueno...será mejor que busque otro plan o vaya a trabajar a otra escuela cuando termine la maestría._

Se levantó y cogió los tres sobres.

* * *

><p>Snape se preparaba para su clase con los de tercer curso cuando al ver la hora, abrió de par en par el aula y los alumnos fueron entrando. Pasados unos veinte minutos, se sentó de nuevo en su pupitre para dejar que los alumnos trabajaran, cuando vio un sobre que antes no estaba. Levantó la mirada intentando encontrar al culpable y fulminarlo con su mirada, pero nadie parecía interesado. Cogió el sobre y lo analizó con su varita antes de abrirlo. El sobre estaba en blanco.<p>

No preguntó quien era el culpable de aquel sobre. No era idiota. Nunca y menos en San Valentín, para que los alumnos corrieran el rumor de _el profesor Snape tiene una enamorada, le han dejado un sobre en su mesa!_ Como si ése rumor fuera posible...

Lo que leyó lo dejó casi igual que antes de abrir el sobre:

"_Mi corazón será más negro que tus ojos si sigues mirándome sin verme._

_Y te digo que esta vida no es ninguna canción de amor, mientras camino a ciegas._

_Y que los cantos de cupido se mofan de mi y d__**el paisaje que admiro**__._

_Mientras tu nombre queda atrapado bajo mi lengua y tiemblo al verte."_

_Feliz San Valentín, si quieres saber quien soy deberás buscar entre negro._

Snape leyó tres veces con ambas cejas subidas la carta. _Pero qué demonios? _Intentaba negarse a si mismo lo mucho que le había gustado, pero todo esto sería una broma. Una terrible broma tratándose de a quién va dirigida. Levantó la vista de nuevo y estrujó el pergamino mientras se levantaba de la silla mirando con odio a todos los presentes que seguían a lo suyo sin inmutarse. _Qué raro...normalmente si me levanto así de la silla todos se sorprenden. Puede que el culpable no esté aquí..._Juntó la mandíbula e intentó calmarse. Estaba claro que la palabra en negrita era la pista a seguir si quería encontrar al culpable. _Pero qué digo? Me da igual quien sea el autor de esto! _

Al terminar su clase, dejó la nota en un cajón de su pupitre y se fue sin tener el más mínimo interés en investigar. Bueno, se engañaba un poco a si mismo. Un poco de curiosidad si que tenía. _Nadie_, nadie nunca había osado hacer algo así. A mitad de camino, dio media vuelta y a su pesar, cogió el pergamino y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Caminando por los pasillos, meditaba. _"El paisaje que admiro" Esta claro que es la Torre de Astronomía, quien haya hecho esto tampoco es muy inteligente. O eso, o quiere que encuentre al culpable. Y si...y si era una mujer? Y si no era una broma. Pero quien demonios iba a...?_

- Oh! Perdón profesor Snape. -Hermione se topó con él y sus libros cayeron al suelo- No miraba por dónde iba...

- No se preocupe señorita Granger...la verdad es que yo tampoco.

Hermione le miró e intentó no asombrarse por lo que había oído. Y mientras recogía sus cosas vio un pergamino sobresaliendo de su bolsillo. _Lo ha leído! Y no lo ha tirado! Bien! Espera...oh no! Y si al final tengo que enfrentarme a él cara a cara? Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás..._ Se levantó y le miró con sus mejillas rosadas.

- Lo siento, tengo prisa. Hasta la hora de comer profesor.

Snape pensó en ir ahora a la Torre de Astronomía y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Aún tenía media hora antes de su clase.

Al llegar buscó con la mirada pero no vio nada. No le gustaba estar allí..._Lo siento Albus...lo siento. Te odio! Como me pediste que hiciera eso! _Snape respiró con profundidad ante sus diferentes sentimientos. Se acercó a la barandilla y miró el paisaje, cuando de golpe lo vio: otro sobre, sobresalía de entre las piedras de la pared. Lo cogió y lo abrió más rápido que el primero.

"_Fantasmas que pueden aullar y reaparecer,_

_en cabañas que fueron sacudidas por el miedo..._

_Pero tú eres un rey y yo tengo el corazón de un león._

_Y en el **mar teñido de negro**, se esconden hermosas criaturas"_

_Feliz San Valentín. Si has llegado hasta aquí, solo te queda un paso más..._

Snape también lo releyó tres veces y sacando el primer pergamino de su bolsillo, leyó ambos de nuevo. Y la verdad es que debajo de los mensajes encriptados podía distinguir amor...y parecía que la persona le conociera de algún modo que aún no quería ni pensar. Pero algo sí parecía ser una pista: Corazón de león. _Malditos Gryffindor! No, no puede ser! Voy a dejarles sin puntos de por vida...!_

Calmándose de vuelta a su clase, pensaba qué era lo que iba a hacer. Seguir hasta llegar a la última pista y dejar que quien fuera se riera de él, _no creo que se ría, antes le convierto en gusano. _O...ver quién podría querer ser su Valentín.

De nuevo la pista era muy clara. El lago negro sería su siguiente destino después de comer, pero aquel lugar era inmenso!

* * *

><p>En la comida, Hermione se sentó al lado de Snape pensando qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del mago.<p>

_Oh Dios, parece casi preocupado. Tan solo espero haberle dado algo de calor a ese corazón...oh Hermione pareces una adolescente. _Carraspeó y Snape se giró a verla volviendo a aparentar ser imperturbable.

- Soy yo la única que cree que el uso excesivo de color rosa incrementa las ganas de estrangular a alguien? -sonrió Hermione y para su gusto, Snape también le dedicó una de sus pequeñas sonrisas que le dejaban aún más atontada-.

- No, no es la única. Y añadiría dolor de cabeza.

Hermione empezó a comer. _Bien Hermione, le das dolor de cabeza con tus estúpidas notas de amor..._

- Encima esta noche McGonagall quiere que la ayude con las rondas...

- Tenía otros planes?

- No...pero no tengo ganas de interrumpir a quienes lo tienen...-señaló a algunos alumnos que se intercambiaban miradas o postales-.

Snape la miró algo extrañado pero acabó sonriendo.

- Granger, debería pedir a la directora que le diera el día libre para pasar este día con...

- Con...? _Oh dios, no me digas que piensa que sigo con Ron!?_

- No sé...

- Se equivoca profesor. -resumió ella mientras se ponía roja y siguió el resto de la comida centrada en su plato y maldiciéndose a si misma-.

* * *

><p>Después de hablar con Granger, fue a dar su última clase de pociones del día: doble sesión con los de sexto. Pero mientras la clase transcurría, él seguía pensando.<p>

_Qué demonios vas a hacer? Y si al final no hay nadie esperando en el lago y quedas como un estúpido delante de quien sea que se haya escondido tras esto? Estúpido! Eres peor que un alumno! _Estrujó ambos pergaminos, pero al final, algo en su corazón le dijo que volviera a leer esas líneas. Y la verdad es que le cautivaba todo el significado que se escondía en ellas.

Pero Severus Snape, no paraba ni un segundo a preguntarse, si podría ser una mujer la que había detrás de los mensajes y menos aún quien sería. Sólo quería una cosa: desenmascarar al culpable.

Al terminar las clases, puso rumbo al lago negro; nada seguro de en qué lugar encontraría la última pista. Pero mientras llegaba tuvo un ligero palpito. Así que se acercó a su árbol favorito. Ahí, cubierto por unas hojas y asegurado con unas piedras para que no volase, se dejaba ver el sobre. El frío de Febrero hizo que su abrigo se arremolinase al agacharse. Su corazón latió emocionado sin poder reprimirlo. Y de golpe notó como su garganta se secaba.

"_Por qué no podemos darle al amor otra oportunidad?_

_Quizás creas que el "amor" sea una palabra pasada de moda._

_Pero el amor te hace preocuparte por la gente que está en un abismo._

_El amor te reta a cambiar tu modo de ver a los demás._

_Éste es nuestro último baile,_

_éstos somos nosotros...bajo presión."_

_Feliz San Valentín Severus. A las 5 estaré bajo el árbol._

Snape se percató de que eran las 4:40. En 20 minutos tendría delante al autor de este...este...disparato y estúpido plan. _Odio San Valentín._

* * *

><p><em>Respira, Hermione; respira...vale, está bajo el árbol ya. Qué hago?! Bueno...lo mejor será actuar despreocupada a ver qué pasa.<em>

Hermione se acercaba a lo lejos mientras veía la oscura figura del mago caminar de un lado a otro bastante inquieto. _Dios, el corazón me va a mil por hora, cálmate ya!_

* * *

><p>Snape levantó la vista al notar una presencia y vio una silueta acercarse, aún quedaban 10 minutos para que el responsable llegara. <em>Quién...demoni...? Granger! Qué hace aquí? Tiene que irse! No voy a permitir que este delante cuando vea al imbécil que ha hecho esto.<em>

Snape dio varios pasos para acercarse a la joven que ya casi llegaba al árbol.

- Qué hace aquí? No tenía rondas?

- Después de cenar. Cálmese. Qué pasa? Qué hace aquí? Hace frío.

- Y usted?

- Vengo a ...pasear. Además, hay unas hierbas cerca de aquí que Pomona necesitaba y le dije que de paso las cogería para ella._ Vaya mentira Hermione! Y qué cara de susto tiene! No debería estar jugando con él a esto...acabaré desquiciándolo del todo antes de que llegue la hora de cenar._

- Pues vaya!

- Vale! -le miró extrañada- se puede saber qué demonios le pasa?

- Nada...nada...

Hermione juntó las cejas y de pronto lo pensó: _De verdad cree que hay otra persona detrás de esto? No a intuido que puede que sea yo la que aparecerá debajo del árbol? Y yo que creía que era inteligente..._

- Profesor Snape me esta preocupando...

- Déjeme solo Granger, necesito estar solo. Es casi la hora.

- Qué hora...?

- Son las 5 y..._mierda, son las 5 y no hay nadie! Lo sabía! Estoy haciendo el ridículo a costa de algún cobarde!_

- Conozco esa cara...está enfadado. Qué pasa a las 5?

- Había quedado con alguien.

- Oh...

- No es lo que piensa Granger.

- No he pensado nada...

- Ya... -la miró con algo de recelo- Bueno...no tarde en recoger las hojas, ya a oscurecido mucho.

- Se va?

- Sí.

_Vale Hermione, ahora o nunca._

- No puede irse ahora.

- Qué pasa ahora? -dijo cansado mientras se giraba a verla-.

Hermione dio dos pasos y se quedó enfrente de él.

- De verdad profesor...me apena que no haya intuido nada.

Snape abrió la boca para preguntar pero la cerró de golpe y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

_Severus Snape eres idiota. _Se dijo mientras la miraba impresionado. _No...no puede ser._

- "_Fantasmas que pueden aullar y reaparecer, en cabañas que fueron sacudidas por el miedo..." _Cuánta gente sabe que casi muere en esa cabaña? Que sea mujer claro...

Snape no podía hablar. Solo pensar a cien por hora.

_Me mira como si...como si...ella? Hermione Granger siente,...amor? Por mi? _

- Usted?

- Siento decepcionarlo...pero sí. Yo. -dijo sin más y miró al suelo- Feliz San Valentín Severus. _Eres estúpida Hermione._ Se giró para volver al castillo cuando oyó pisadas detrás de ella y una mano la paró cogiéndola del hombro.

- Señorita Granger, espere. No entiendo...por qué ha hecho esto?

- Pues, aunque 14 de Febrero es solo otro días más del año...quería que este año fuera algo diferente. Para ambos. Al menos espero que no me lo tenga en cuenta de por vida. Aprecio su amistad...

- No sé qué decir. Nunca había pensado que...

- Qué fuera una mujer de verdad la autora de las notas? Que no fuera una burla? Bueno pues...sorpresa. Hace tiempo que me gusta profesor. -se puso roja y miró al suelo- Tenía ganas de decírselo.

Volvió a caminar y volvió a ser detenida. Pero esta vez, la mano que la sujetó del hombro le dio la vuelta y juntó su cuerpo con el suyo con un abrazo.

_Snape tienes más suerte de la que jamás has imaginado. Maldito bastardo! _Pensaba Snape mientras abrazaba a Hermione y olía el aroma de su cabello. La joven bruja había sacado lo mejor del mago desde que volvió a Hogwarts después de la guerra. Pero, demasiado testarudo como para aceptarlo, había puesto una barrera entre él y los sentimientos que quería compartir con ella. Ahora por fin los dejaba ir.

- Tú...tú también me gustas. Hermione.

La voz que siempre la dejaba en las nubes había dicho su nombre en un susurro cerca de su oído y esas palabras junto con ese abrazo era mucho más de lo que jamás había imaginado.

_Hermione, tienes más suerte de la que te imaginabas. Maldita loca!_

Ambos sonrieron en el abrazo que duró más de lo que pensaron. Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos y Snape fue quien se atrevió a posar sus labios encima de los de la joven.

Se besaron sin pensar en el tiempo, dando calor a un frío día de Febrero.

Aquel San Valentín, fue el primero de los muchos otros que les siguieron...

**The End!**

**Review? :) Feliz san Valentín! Aunque sea un día como cualquier otro...! XD**

**Nota: El último pergamino es casi una traducción de un fragmento de la canción "Under Pressure" **


End file.
